


Возмещение

by Cirtaly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Когда Шерлок воскрес после Рейхенбаха, ему позвонил дядя.





	

Вечер получился отличный. Джон подумал, что за расследованием, бомбой и журналистской шумихой, он почти совсем не пообщался с Шерлоком. Ему хотелось узнать о его путешествии побольше, если не для блога, то для себя. Чтобы знать, что происходило с Шерлоком и как он мог измениться за время отсутствия.   
Вскоре после интервью журналисты рассосались по своим редакциям, Молли и ее Том ушли, следом за ними отправился домой Грег, а миссис Хадсон решила вернуться в кафе, чтобы прибрать там и закрыть кассу. Так что Джон, Мэри и Шерлок сидели в квартире втроем и пили чай с печеньем.   
Шерлок рассказывал о своих приключениях с весьма цветистыми подробностями. Похоже, ему нравилось, что он наконец-то может поделиться новостями и не отказывать себе в удовольствии повыпендриваться перед зрителями. Джону подумалось, что даже если Майкрофт был в курсе дел Шерлока, красочные метафоры в отчетах он вряд ли одобрял.  
— …А потом все монахи схватили свои шесты и погнались за ней. Выглядело это препотешно, как в тех мультфильмах про кота и мышь, которые ты мне, Джон, показывал. И я чуть не потерял подозреваемую.  
Тут у Шерлока зазвонил скайп в телефоне. Джон с любопытством покосился на него. Теперешний телефон Шерлока, как заметил Джон, был совсем новый, но очень похожий на старый. Шерлок оставался человеком привычки, и это Джона очень порадовало, как еще один знак, что он в порядке после своих похождений.  
Шерлок уставился на экран таким сложным взглядом, что Джон заинтересовался звонком еще больше. Шерлок же принял звонок с видео и задумчиво взглянул на своего собеседника.  
— Добрый вечер, дядюшка Роджер, — невозмутимо поздоровался он.  
Джон переглянулся с Мэри. Той тоже было любопытно, но она, как показалось Джону, не поняла, что невозмутимость Шерлока напускная. Тому очень не хотелось общаться с этим дядюшкой, совершенно определенно. Джон узнал этот тон и это выражение лица.  
— Ага, вот он! Живой! — торжествующе провозгласил скрипучий голос из телефона.   
Джон решил было, что звонит его товарищ по несчастью. Какой-нибудь тосковавший по племяннику родственник намерен надрать Шерлоку уши за то, что не подумал о чувствах близких. Однако продолжение речи дядюшки заставило Джона переменить мнение.  
— Ты всегда был ни на что не годен, даже покончить с собой как следует не смог, — говорил дядюшка все таким же скрипучим голосом, очень злобно и даже яростно, распаляясь все больше. — Знаешь, сколько стоит место на кладбище? Мне — мне! — пришлось заплатить за него из своего кармана! Я всегда говорил Мэгги, что она слишком тебе потакает, но меня никогда в вашем доме не слушали. И вот, пожалуйста, еще и траты на нотариуса, чтобы отсчитал то, что осталось от твоей пустой жизни. Кстати, очень мало осталось. Ты там чем вообще занимаешься, что за бред с этой шапкой? Бесполезный и никому не нужный мелкий проходимец! Даже родители на похороны не явились, какой позор! Стыдоба. Я приехал, хотя у меня грыжа! Пусть ты и совершенно никчемный племянник, правила приличия следует соблюдать, но Мэгги, конечно, на них наплевать. Как было наплевать, когда она спускала тебе все твои капризы и шалости с этими твоими «экспериментами». Тоже мне великий ученый, виды грязи он изучает!  
Джон сначала нахмурился, потом стал ждать, пока Шерлок прервет своего дядю каким-нибудь привычно-едким замечанием, но тот почему-то молчал. Сначала он сохранял совершенно отсутствующий вид. Когда же речь зашла о «Мэгги», видимо, его матери, как понял Джон, Шерлок слегка подобрался и, похоже, подбирал слова, чтобы ответить, но они почему-то никак не находились. Дядюшка же явно был готов распекать племянника часами.  
Шерлок вдруг тяжко вздохнул и пошевелил пальцем, будто собирался выключить скайп, но Джон не дал ему этого сделать, ловко отобрав у него телефон. Обдумать свой поступок и свои слова Джон не успел. Он просто вот прямо сейчас понял, что главную свою уязвимость Шерлок так и не вылечил, и возможно никогда уже не вылечит. Джон тут же мельком понадеялся, что прочувствованный монолог, который Шерлок прослушал в его исполнении возле бомбы, хоть немного ему помог.  
— Слушайте вы, индюк напыщенный! — обратился Джон к обрюзгшему человеку на экране телефона. Тот немного удивился и замолчал.  
— А ты кто? — так же скрипуче осведомился дядюшка.  
— Доктор Джон Уотсон, друг Шерлока. А вы мерзавец, и если бы вы были здесь, я бы вас ударил и на разницу в возрасте бы не посмотрел, — возмущенно продолжал Джон.  
Дядюшка, и так уже изрядно зарумянившийся от своей гневной речи, начал багроветь и пучить глаза.  
— Ваш племянник уничтожил международную преступную сеть в одиночку. Об его заслугах перед лондонцами завтра напишут все газеты, а вы тут что-то про расходы на похороны вякаете! Каждому надо прыгать от счастья, что он жив! Да что у вас в вашей нелепой голове такое, что позволяет думать подобное?!  
Тут Шерлок забрал свой телефон у Джона, наверное, наконец-то найдя нужные слова. Правда, к дядюшке он все равно не обратился. Обратился к Джону:   
— Спасибо, Джон. В голове у дядюшки Роджера фруктовое пюре. Мы с Майкрофтом установили это, когда он попытался накормить нашу собаку абрикосами.  
Джон усмехнулся и опять переглянулся с Мэри. Та очень довольно хихикала в кружку с чаем. Ей и правда нравился Шерлок, и Джона это порадовало. Значит, они могут и дальше собираться вот так втроем.  
— Я возмещу ваши затраты, пришлите счет с детализацией расходов, — сказал Шерлок дядюшке и сбросил вызов. Потом, немного подумав, он выключил телефон и откинулся на спинку кресла.   
— Какой неприятный дядюшка, — констатировала Мэри. — Часто тебя обижал?  
— Чтобы меня обидеть, нужно что-то посерьезнее идиота-дядюшки, — улыбнулся он Мэри и продолжил с увлечением рассказывать про Тибет.  
Джон же подумал, что Шерлок все-таки не смог сразу ответить, и по сути претензий так и не возразил, а значит, считает их справедливыми хотя бы отчасти. С одной стороны, это означало, что объяснения Джона до него дошли, и он больше так делать не будет. С другой — Шерлока очень расстроила такая их недружеская встреча. Джону это не очень нравилось, потому что и тогда, возле бомбы, и сейчас, он говорил искренне, а Шерлок опять начнет сомневаться, он всегда так делает.   
Джон твердо решил, что постарается донести до шерлоковой гениальной головы, что он его лучший друг, несмотря на все его выкрутасы.   
У него даже уже есть один отличный способ...


End file.
